


Keep it on

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost smut?, F/M, Have some reader trying on Jacks clothes, I got secondhand embarrassment re-reading this, My writing has been better but this is old, You've been warned, how do I tag this?, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama





	Keep it on

You snuck into his room when he was out. You knew he would be back, but didn’t expect it to be so soon.

You had discarded all of your clothes to try on his. You had left yours on the floor at your feet while you pawed through his closet.

You found a shirt that was really soft, and rubbed your face against it. Honestly, all of his things smelled vaguely of coconut and you wondered why.

He didn’t seem the type to really care about smells.

You let the shirt fall away from your face and then looked about his room. You grinned when your eyes fell on his jacket.

That would smell so much like him, your knees got weak just thinking about it.

You crossed the room, pulling it off the hook, slipping into the over sized sleeves.

You stood there, wrapped up in his jacket that came just below your butt. It was so warm, and smelled like coconut and musk. It was a pleasant mix and you buried your face in the collar while zipping it up.

You twirled about, the sleeves too long and covering you hands until just your fingertips showed.

You felt so warm as you danced about his room in his jacket. He was so much bigger than you, being able to fill this out completely.

You were twirling about when the door unlocked and opened to a very stunned 76. Staring at you, caught red handed.

“Umm.. uh… I… was cold?” You couldn’t come up with a better excuse.

You had been crushing so hard on the older man, but he didn’t respond. And you had honestly wanted to just steal a shirt to sleep in but then you got carried away.

And now you stood in nothing but his jacket, feet together and hands gripping the bottom of the jacket. You looked down, unsure of how he’d respond.

He was probably going to be mad and call you a pervert or something. God, you were so embarrassed, why had you done this?

“You… look really nice in my jacket, y/n.” He closed the door, before closing in on you.

His fingers brushed against yours, still gripping the bottom of the jacket. Your eyes followed his hand, as it slowly took yours and brought it up to his chest.

“Very nice…” He purred as he brushed his lips against the tips of your fingers.

He pushed you gently backwards onto the bed, one knee between your legs. “Leave it on, y/n.” His lips brushed against your jaw, causing you to gasp softly.

His hand that wasn’t holding himself above you was slowly rubbing it’s way up your inner thigh.

“I…I thought.. you didn’t… like me?” You whispered out, trying to concentrate as his lips ghosted over your throat.

“Oh… I like you. Too much.” He nipped your neck softly, then kissed it. “You’re bad for my health, y/n. I just can’t resist anymore…”


End file.
